


If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

by dr_bella_vixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hallucinations, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_bella_vixen/pseuds/dr_bella_vixen
Summary: Inspired by the 2014 movie ”In your eyes”.~~~~~The first time Cheryl Blossom recalls having a hallucination was almost 20 years ago when she was barely 6. She remembers seeing mountains, covered in snow as she was laying by the beach in California. Funny enough, at the same moment almost 2000 miles away, Toni Topaz was seeing a beach, while visiting Glacier Bay in Alaska. The hallucinations had been away for the past 5 years only to come back, making the girls question their sanity.





	If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, just know that I'm always parallel on the other side

May 23rd, 2007, 6 years old Cheryl Blossom was sitting on the shore, next to her parents' beach house in Malibu. The wide beach umbrella protecting her ivory skin from the burning sun, 93 million miles away from her was matching her red and white polka dots bathing suit. She stared at the mountains right in front of her, even if they were faded she still thought they were gorgeous.

"They're beautiful, aren't they Jay-Jay?" She asked her twin brother, who directed his piercing blue eyes into his sister's warm brown one.  
"What are you talking about Cher Bear?"  
"The mountains, silly!" His sister laughed.

He looked over at the sea and squint his eyes, trying to see better but he failed.

"There aren't any mountain here Cheryl." He said before plunging back into the comic book he begged his dad to buy.

Cheryl gazed at the sea right in front of her and effortlessly saw the mountains, once more. She was the twin with bad eyesight and yet, only she could see them. She sighed, knowing that there was an explanation to these mountains, she just didn't know it yet.

Only if she knew that 2000 miles away there was a little girl at the same age as her stared at a beach, down the mountain she was standing on top of. She begged her mom to let her remove her snowsuit so she could play in the sand, except when she got back down, there was no sand waiting for her at the bottom. Just plain and boring white snow, but she saw it again, the ocean. She saw it from afar and she knew it was there, she knew it existed, but nobody believed her.

**18 years later**

"Topaz, I need you to get me a Large mocha double espresso shot, 2 sugar, one milk with a croissant, a chicken sandwich, no mustard, add onions and can you tell them to grill the chicken instead of frying it, it’s better for my pores and I’d also like a..." Mrs. Halliwell asked her assistant Toni Topaz, who she thought of more of a slave than a breathable human.

  
Toni had zoned out for quite a while right now, she was used to her boss’ order, she ordered it for the past 6 years. When she started to work at Hallimag as an intern, she thought that by this age she would be one of the best photojournalists the business has ever had. Except when she got promoted, she became an assistant, dreaming of finally being recognized for doing what she loved the most.

  
"Got it, Mrs. Halliwell, I’ll be right back." Toni said rushing to the café, right down the street of Philadelphia. Her warm breath mixed with the chilly January air, creating a fog that escaped out of her plumped tanned lips. The snowflakes falling from the sky landed perfectly on her yarn scarf as if they were creating a pattern. She removed her matching mittens and put them in her coat pocket as she stepped into the, way too familiar café. She smiled at her best friend who was waiting for her, standing on the other side of the counter.

  
”Same as usual?" The barista asked as she was already punching in the order.

"When are you gonna dump this job?" Her best friend sighed.  
"I don’t need to, I love my job."  
"No, you don’t, you like the idea of it. You love telling people you work at Hallimag because it's a worthy and respected company, but you’re not a photojournalist, you’re just an assistant and that pisses you off."  
"Veronica..." she started "Look, I know being an assistant was not what I had planned for me. I thought I was going to be a photojournalist but, my job is nice. I get to meet new people, and I know the CEO better than anybody else in that building. I just need time to show her who Antoinette Topaz is and what she capable of accomplishing."  
"Who are you trying to convince here Toni, me or you?" Veronica said, placing the tray full of drink in front of her friend.

Toni knew Veronica was right. This job was not worth it. For the past 5 years, she had been working as an assistant, getting drinks and food for her superiors, sorting papers after papers, nights after nights for useless reasons and all of that while being paid at minimum wage, but Hallimag was her only chance of ever becoming a photojournalist and if she spent her whole life working as an assistant, at least she will have tried her best. She already was lucky enough to get in the business at first, she was not just gonna blow it away. Toni looked up at the falling snowflakes one more time before making her way back to where she was supposed to be.

**~~~~~**

"So, Erica had a great session with me today. She’s improving, that’s all that matters. " Cheryl Blossom said referring to the 8 years old standing in front of her.  
”When will she be normal?" The mother asked, making Cheryl sigh before answering.  
"Miss Parks, with all due respect, your daughter is already normal and there absolutely nothing wrong with her. She just went through a traumatic experience, which scarred her. The most important thing is not how fast we’re making the progress, it's the fact that we're making progress, period."  
The mother stayed speechless at the answer.  
"So I highly recommend booking another session for Miss Erica, Kevin is already waiting at the front desk for you. Have a great day.” Cheryl answered closing the door behind her.

She sat in her chair and dialled her brother's number.

"Jason Blossom speaking, how may I help you?" He said answering the phone.  
"Jay-Jay, you know you're on your personal phone and only relatives and close friends do have access to this number so can I know why you’re still answering like you’re some kind of important businessman?"  
"But I am an important businessman Cheryl!" He laughed "How are you, sis?"  
"Being a child therapist I tough dude, but if it means a little kid knows I am there for them at any moment and they don't lose all hope, it’s worth it."

The reason why Cheryl decided to become a child therapist was to help kids and teens who had been through similar things she did as a child. Her parents used to mentally abuse her daily and physically abuse her occasionally and when she felt like she had lost all hope, her therapist was there for her. She was someone Cheryl knew she could trust and that what was said in the room, stayed in the room. The night Cheryl came out as a lesbian, her father hit her with his belt and she ran away to her therapist’s house. She begged her to help her get out of this hell hole and she did. After one year of fighting in courts, the Gregersen had the full legal rights of the Blossom Twins. Cheryl had never heard from her biological parents ever since.

"I have to go Jay-Jay, talk to you later," The redhead said jumping in her car, driving home.  
"I don't know if I’ll be able to call you later, Polly and I are still in the moving shenanigans. Love you, Cher."  
"Love you too Jay! Bye now."

When she walked into her studio, Cheryl still saw the snowflakes in her head, the ones she saw crashed on her windshield, even though she was living in California. She tied her hair up in a bun and painted them, placing the canvas next to the other thousands of canvases she already painted, all filled with memories she ever had. Ever since the snowy mountains, she saw next to the Californian beach 18 years ago.

As she was adding the final touches to the frosty sky she painted, her cat jumped on the table, tipping over the glasses filled with paint.

"Shit!" Cheryl yelled, before cleaning up the mess.

A few minutes had passed when she heard footsteps, slow ones, almost too slow.

"Hello?" she asked, "Who’s there?" She grabbed the pair of craft scissors next to her and made her way in the hall.

**~~~~~**

Toni was pulled out of her evening reading when she heard a glass tip over and someone yells 'shit'. The scary thing is she lives completely alone in a secured apartment building. She took the flower vase next to her and walked towards her kitchen. She screamed for her life when she saw a redheaded woman in her mirror, with craft scissors in her hand also chasing her down. Toni tried to knock her out with the vase but was shook when it went right through the woman, shattering on the closest wall. She turned around to see that the woman was gone, but when she looked back at the mirror there she was again.

"Who are you, and what are you?" The other woman asked first.  
"One, I’m Toni Topaz and two, I’m human. What are you?"  
"Bold of you to say you're human when your vase clearly went through my body."  
"You didn't answer my question cherry, what are you?"  
"I'm Cheryl Blossom and I’m human. Why are you in the mirror?"  
"Uh, hello? You're the one in the mirror."  
"No, I’m not. I’m in my studio in L.A" Cheryl answered pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.  
"But, I’m in my apartment in Philadelphia." Toni paused. "Cheryl, turn around and close your eyes..."

As soon as the woman turned around, she faded in the mirror.

"Done" she answered.  
"Tell me what do you see..." Toni asked, taking out some of the pictures she took out of her back pocket, looking at them one by one.

"I see a rose, and now there a car 1954 white Cadillac. Oh, now there’s a little girl, eating an ice cream cone and now..."

She paused

"There’s snowflakes" Toni finished.  
"Yeah, snowflakes..."


End file.
